the mystery of time
by Inubunny
Summary: rated for cusing (though not much of it) is about a strange girl that kurama just happens to stumble apon and was strange gift does she have? well u will just have to read to find out (hint read the title!)
1. the girl out of place

Time

By Inubunny

Disclaimer!! I do not own yyh!! There I said it and I will not be saying it any other time so be happy!!

A girl out of place

Kuramas pov

It was just another day. He took another tests and scored the highest and all the girls were going to hit on him again and ask him out. Kurama took a deep breath as he prepared himself to take a step into his classroom.

"Here goes nothing," Kurama muttered under his breath. He opened the door and walked to his seat but noticed that there was a girl sitting in his normal seat infront of the window. She was busy doing something in her notebook and Kurama did not feel like disturbing her so he just walked to another seat. He sat down and classes went on as normal. During lunch you could here every one talking about grades again since they had just been posted. Kurama did not even go to look knowing that he had already gotten the top grade again. He sat in his seat and tool out a book to read. He did not notice that the girl from earlier had not moved either and she was now seated looking out the window while the other students started to walk back in talking about the scores. The girls were gossiping as normal and walking towards Kurama again. 'Probable going to ask me how I did so well again and then ask me out' Kurama sighed in his head. But then he noticed that they did not even talk to him and walked right past him like he was not even there. 'interesting! I wonder what they are talking about then' Kurama thought with a curious look on his face. He used his demon hearing to listen in on their conversation.

"I think he has final lost his touch!" one girl with brown hair whispered.

"Yeah I know!! What I can not believe though is that he lost to a girl!! A girl that just came here no less!!" the girl with the black hair whispered back.

"Yeah and she has not even talked to any one since she has been her. She just sits there and acts all high and mighty!! She has not said a word either!!! You can walk right past her and she will not even say hi!!" the brown haired girl said getting huffy just thinking about how she was blown off before.

"Well maybe she can not speak or something?!" the black haired girl said in response.

"Yeah that would explain it but she got over a 3000 on the oral part of her exam!! So how could she not be able to speak?" the brown and black haired girls continued to talk about gossip they had heard. Kurama just stopped listening after that because he was to deep in his own thoughts. 'how could this girl get that high of a score! That is a perfect and no one has ever been able to get that high on the oral exam! I mean the highest I ever got was a 2900! And even that was hard enough as it was!! And what do they mean she has not spoken!! She surely must speak a pretty damn well if she did that well on the exam' Kurama thought. But he just ignored it. He was just getting a little rusty was all there was nothing to worry about. He would be back at the top of the class in no time and he had nothing to worry about.

Next day

Kurama walked back into school. He went to sit at his usual seat. But again he found the other girl sitting there. So he once again took the same seat as yesterday. He got the same reactions as yesterday. Every one ignored him and went to talk to the other girl again. 'must they always flock to those they think are smart to solve their problems!!' Kurama thought. But what he noticed was that as the other students talked to the girl she seemed to ignore them. She continued to be doing something in her notebook. Then one of the boys got annoyed with being ignored so they took her notebook from her and started to flip through it. He seemed to be teasing her about it. 'probably trying to get a date no doubt or tell her all of his problems' Kurama thought. He was about to get up and help when he noticed that the girl also got up.

"Why is it that people always go to those that they consider smarter with their problems and expect them to solve your problems. Not even considering that that person has other things to do then to be solving your problems you get annoyed and have to do such things as to act stupid or rude or ignorant just to get that persons attention! When the only thing it does is aggravate the person and make them not want to help you even more! Why is it that people find it so necessary to dump their problems on other people when that person has problems of their own to deal with and you do not see them running around telling every one else to fix their problem." The girl said in a calm and cool voice that almost seems out of character for her. "well maybe if you ever thought about the reason why that person is so smart is because they solve their own problems thus gaining knowledge through the experience! So if you really find it necessary to do such childish stuff to get my attention just to tell me your problems it is of no use because the only thing I have to tell you is that you have to solve your own problems." With that the girl took her book from the shocked boys hands and walked out of the class room totally ignoring the fact class was about to start.

The teacher had just walked in hearing this and was totally astounded along with the rest of the class. They just stood there including Kurama. ' what was that?' he thought as he looked at the door she had just gone through. She had just spoken what he had thought but he was never one to tell others such things. He was amazed that some one finally had. He continued to think such thoughts until the teacher who was the first person to come out of the trance spoke.

"Well now that that is over let us start class shall we!" the teacher Ms. Kagaika said. Class resumed but no one really paid attention to the class every one was thinking about the girl including Kurama.

Next day

Kurama walked into the classroom yet again this time with his mind still on thoughts of the girl. When he entered the classroom he noticed that she was once again in his seat. So he decided that this time he was going to talk to her. Kurama walked over to the desk and looked down at her. He noticed that she was doing something in her notebook yet again but when he looked to see what she was doing she stopped and closed the book before he could see. She then turned her head and looked out the window. Yet Kurama continued to stand there and look down at her expecting her to start the conversation since he really did not know what to say first. He did not know weather he wanted to insults her for being so harsh and mean to the other student yesterday or to praise her for finally telling the other students what he had wanted to tell them. After her not talking for about 5 minutes and it being obvious that she was not going to start talking and neither was he she got annoyed. She turned and got out of the desk on the opposite side of Kurama. Never once taking her eyes off of the window. She walked away and sat in another seat. Kurama then smiled to himself. 'well now I have my old seat back but she still has not talked to me.' So he put his stuff down and walked over to the new seat she had taken.

"I am sorry but I do not believe we have been fully introduced yet," Kurama said with a gentle smile on his face. "I am Sui..." he never got to finish because she cut him off.

"You are Kurama. One of the best known fox demons in the spirit world for his thievery. After a run in with a hunter you ran to the human world and now you care for your human mother and try to be the best student and son in order to make her happy." The girl whispered. "I already know all about you. There is no need for an introduction." She stated in a low voice. Kurama was astounded! No one knew about that and no one was supposed to know about that. What is going on here! How does she know this!! He thought franticly.

"Well then should you not introduce yourself to me so that I may at least know your name?" he asked trying to be a gentleman and learn about her at the same time. He was of course expecting an answer. But instead she just looked up at him and he was amazed that no emotion what so every could be seen in her eyes. But her eyes were an amazing blue color that he got lost in when he looked into them. Then once again she got up out of her seat. But this time instead of going to another seat she left the classroom for the second day in a row she had skipped all her classes.

Thursday (if you must know the fic started on a Monday)

Kurama walked into the classroom yet again this time determined to get an answer out of the girl. No one had ever turned him down before because he was so popular and no one had ever know about his secret unless they were told by himself or some one from the spirit kingdom. So that meant that this girl had found out some other way and he could not have his secret getting out.

When he finally got into the classroom and took a good look around he noticed that the girl was there but something was different about her. But before he could reach her, the teacher was already there. It seemed that whatever it was, was very important because the teacher walked out of the classroom and had the girl follow her. 'Damn I will just have to try harder next time!' Kurama thought as he took a seat and waited her return.

hours later at the end of the school day

'Where did she disappear to!?' Kurama thought. After a couple minutes of waiting the teacher had reentered the room but the girls did not. So he waited thinking she would be back soon but she never came. Now Kurama really wanted to find out more about this girl and it was starting to get annoying. So he decided to talk to the teacher and maybe find out some information through her. And as to make it not look so suspicious Kurama was doing it to return her book that she had forgotten. (Which he had happened to accidentally pick up out of her bag while she was not looking the other day). Kurama walked towards the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me! Miss Kagiaka! Could you tell me where that girl you were talking to earlier lives? She seems to have forgotten her book and I think I should return it to her," Kurama said being his normal helpful self.

"O! That would be very kind of you but I think I should return it to her," Miss Kagiaka said.

"But I would not want you to have to go out of your way and I have free time so I could do it," Kurama said in a frustrated tone but keeping it under control so as to not show her how mad she was making him.

"O but it is far from out of my way and I really think that you could find something else to do like hang out with your friends and have a good time instead! It really would be no problem for me to take her the book!" Miss Kagiaka said with a smile on her face.

"No I insist that should take it to her! I mean I am sure she would like Mme to help her with understanding the work she missed from skipping classes the last couple days!" Kurama said with a pleading look in his eyes. He was really desperate to find out about this girl.

"Well... I guess it would not hurt but the thing is that she does not have to make up that work since she has tested out of our high school. She really does not need any help with her subjects if anything she could help you but you seem really determined so I will tell you," Miss Kagiaka said finally giving in. "But finding her is a different story. She has no home that the school knows of we just recently found that out. We went to the address she had giving us so that we could tell her parents but it turns out that no one even knows who she is there. So if you really want to find her the best way would be to ask the other students maybe some of them may know other wise if you want to return the book you would have to wait until the next time she shows up. Other wise you are stuck with that book."

"But then why is she in this school? And how could you give her the book then like you said?" Kurama said starting to get annoyed with how every time he tried to get anything about this girl it seem to lead him in circles. This girl was a true mystery.

"The reason she is in this school no one knows. She just shows up even though she graduated a couple years ago we allowed her to come to be with other students that were her own age. Since she never seems to be with any one else her own age the council decided this was the best way to do it. But we did not expect the students to react to her as they did. That is why I allowed her to leave when she wanted to. Considering the fact that she already knows all the material I am teaching there is really no point in her to stay," Miss Kagiaka said looking down at the ground, "she could probably teach the matterial better then I could as a matter of fact."

"What about the other question? How could you get the book to her if you do not know where she lives?" Kurama asked trying to piece together the information he was just given.

"Well I do not know were she lives or even where to start to look for her but I do know some one that could get it to her," Miss Kagiaka said finally looking Kurama in the eyes.

"Who is this person? Where are they? Tell me so that I can then give them the book and they can return the book to her," Kurama said.

"There is a man that lives in the dark. Should light be given to his world you will destroy him. Only in perfect darkness can this man survive. That is were you will find him," Miss Kagiaka said walked out of the room leaving a piece of paper on the desk infront of Kurama.

"What does that mean? Where do I look? Where do I go?" Kurama asked now totally confused to what she just said.

"Think about it. Take a look at the paper on the desk that is all the information we have on her," Miss Kagiaka then closed the door and left Kurama to think it out.

Kurama after thinking over the paper for quite some time took it home with him to figure out what it meant.

tbc


	2. the sister

Sister

Chapter 2

On the way home

Kurama was walking through the back allies to get home as quickly as possible. 'That makes no sense what so ever. A man that lives in darkness that can never be put in the light or it will destroy him? It sounds a lot like Hiei but I do not think he even knows that many people or gets out enough to know where that girl lives.' Kurama thought as he turned the corner.

"Kid get your head out of the clouds you will never figure it out like that," said a young woman with blonde hair and orange eyes. "If anything you will hurt yourself or some one else by not watching where you are going." The young woman stated as she shook her head and pushed off the wall she had been leaning on.

Kurama stopped when he heard her voice and watched as she walked towards him.

"Now then kid if you do not mind I would really like that book you are carrying. So if you would just return it to me I will be very thankful," the woman said as she motioned to the book that belonged to the strange girl from before.

Kurama just stared at her for a moment not moving. "Why should I give it to you? You do not own the book."

"Yes but neither do you." The woman stated which caught Kurama off guard. "But I at least know how to return it to its rightful owner unlike you. Since you seem like your brain is about to explode from thinking to hard." The woman said with a light chuckled in her voice.

"And how do you know how to return it to the girl? How can I trust you to return it?" Kurama said trying to get the information out so that maybe he could find out more information about the girl.

"Well first of all try not to figure out that stupid saying the teacher gave you. It will only give you a headache and second of all I am the girls sister. So if you do not mind I would like to have the book back now so I can finish cleaning up the rest of the mess my sister made." The girl said as she kept eye contact with Kurama showing that she was telling the truth.

"Still how can I trust you?" Kurama said not wanting to give up the book hoping to find out some information from it about the girl.

"Alright fine how about you open up the precious book that you want to keep so badly and try to read it and I will show you," the woman said with a small amount of annoyance showing in her eyes.

Kurama looked down at the book then back to the girl finally opening the book to realize that the first page was blank. He turned through the page trying to find something anything but all of the pages were blank. "How can I read something that has no words written in it?" Kurama asked as he continued to flip through the book.

"It is called there are words on there as clear as the clouds in the sky the only problem is that you are to blind to figure out how to read them none the less see them. And even if you could you would not understand them," the woman said reaching her hand out to grab the book. Kurama just looked at the girl like she was crazy. How could you not see words and not read them.

"Invisible ink," Kurama stated as he continued to look at the book.

"No far from it. I guess I can always show you but still then it will go against my sisters plan and she will probably kill me for it, but what ever." The girl said as she took the book in her hands but still head it so that Kurama could see it. She chanted something and then her hands started to glow an orange color and something seemed to be happening to the book. It seemed to be changing shapes almost and shrink like it was trying to get away from her but after a little less then a minute the book seemed to stop shifting and the woman's glowing hands started to fade. She then closed the book and gave it back to him.

"Here now look at it."

He opened it up and noticed that it had all different types of things written in it. Some he could not understand but some seemed to be written in fox demon and some was written in fire demon some was written in other human languages and some was written in other demon languages as well as other that Kurama could not even figure out what it was. There were pictures as well that seemed to move as he looked at them and strange symbols as he looked through it but before he could turn the page the woman shut the book rather harshly in his face.

"Now do you trust that I can return it to my sister?" the woman stated more then asked as she put the book in a back pack that just happened to be conveniently placed behind a trash can.

"Yes but what was that?" Kurama said as he watched the woman pack up some other things to make room for the book.

"Well what do you think would be in a note book? Those were all of my sister's notes. She keeps a lot as you can see," the woman said in a tone that seemed to show indifference.

"Yes I noticed that it was a note book but still how did she know all those different languages and those pictures!" Kurama said the amazement apparent in his voice.

"Well I do believe that that is something you should be asking my sister not me. Just go back to your regular life and you will run into her some time or another," the woman said as she walked off into the shadows and disappeared with the last of her words.

Kurama spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what she meant and how the girl knew so much. He also noticed that he never learned her name... just as he had not learned of her sisters' name. So he decided to follow her advice and was going to go back to his normal life until he ran into the girl again.

Next day at school

Kurama walked into the school hopping to see the girl sitting in his seat. But was surprised when she was not there. He also noticed a lot of talking amongst the guys. And the girls seemed to be a bit out of whack.

"Yeah, that is going to be weird. I wonder if I date her that will help me," said one of the other male students.

"Well maybe she would not mind giving us all some help," another one replied with a perverted smile on his face.

After that Kurama stopped listening. It was probably just another scheme about another girl. Nothing new (or so he thought...he heh).


End file.
